


Ashes

by DisposableVillain



Category: Original Work
Genre: 404 cis not found, Agender, Ball gown, Disney, F/M, FTM, Glass Slipper, Grimm Tales, Happily Ever After, Lesbian, Midnight, Other, Pansexual, Trans, Trans Girl, Transgender, after eight, mtf, non-binary, straight - Freeform, trans boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisposableVillain/pseuds/DisposableVillain
Summary: Ella isn't alone. And she doesn't have it worse than a lot of people in France. She has her friend, Morgan. And she's allowed to go to school (more of a legal requirement, really). But the ball does sound fun... A little. Nevermind. She should never have even asked.Trans!Cinderella, trans!Prince Charming.CW: Transphobia, homophobia





	Ashes

**Hey guys! For those of you who are new to my stories, my name is Elliot. This is one of my first original(ish) fictions, so I hope you like it. This is unbetaed because my beta reader deserves a break and I'm not sure if I'll be continuing this so I'm not pushing it onto her. In this, both Cinderella and the Prince are trans, and Ella's friend is non-binary. Any derogatory or transphobic comments will be deleted and reported. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Ashes!"

Ella rubbed soot out of her eye and looked up as Anastasia barrelled into the kitchen, cheeks red and stomach held tight by a corset two sizes too small. "Yes?"

"When's breakfast?"

"The same time as it always is. Did you forget your watch again?"

Anastasia glared at her. "I need it earlier. I'm meeting a boy before school."

Ella wasn't quite sure if Mathis Leroy counted as a boy, and if he did, she didn't know why anyone would want to meet him, but she shrugged. "Well I can't do anything about that. I just turned on the oven."

"Can't you make it go faster?"

Ella's eyebrows arched. "Do you want food poisoning?"

"You're hopeless." Anastasia folded her arms. "Do something."

"Just take some bread." Ella stood and dusted off her school pants. "I need to make breakfast for everyone else, and I can't just make things cook faster than they do."

Anastasia gave her a final, withering glare and flounced out of the room, muttering something about stupid boys under her breath.

Ella turned back to the oven, trying not to let it bother her as she cooked bacon, eggs, toast, and tea for Javotte and her stepmother. Maybe Anastasia's revelation about boys would have her not meeting Mathis. That would be nice.

She waited by the table as her stepmother tasted the bacon and winced. "Where did you cook this? A volcano?" Javotte snorted into her eggs.

"Sorry," Ella mumbled.

"Do better next time, boy." Her usual dismissal.

Ella turned and made her way up to her room. She bolted her dry toast and double checked her ponytail in the mirror –  _boys must either have their hair above shoulder level or in a tight ponytail or bun_  – before rushing out of the house.

Morgan was waiting for her at the end of the lane. "You're later than usual."

"Sorry." Ella pursed her lips. "Anastasia held me up."

Morgan rolled their eyes. "Oh wonderful. What did the sisters from hell do today?"

Ella cracked a smile and groaned about them all the way down to St. Agnes'. "I swear to God if someone mentions my hair today I'm going to scream," Ella whispered.

Morgan examined it. Ella's hair was a curly mess of pastel pink that grazed just past her shoulders. Most boys had longer hair and were allowed to wear it down, but if anything was even slightly off about Ella's uniform, the teachers latched onto her like a starved leech. "It should be fine. Is it still wet?"

Ella shook her head. "I stole Javotte's straightener today."

"Good idea." Morgan nodded. "Just try to avoid Sister Katherine. You know she has it out for you."

Ella sighed and nodded as they walked into their classroom. "See you at lunch."

Morgan gave a dramatic wave as they sank into their seat. Ella continued up to the front of the room and slipped into her seat right in front of the teacher's desk. Assigned seating – completely randomised and not discriminatory at all.

She was rummaging through her bag when the announcement came out over the intercom.  _"Asher Garcia and Aimee Durand to the principal's office; Asher Garcia and Aimee Durand."_

A few people laughed and called out as Ella and Morgan stood up. Ella brought her bag. Just in case.

Actually, no. That wasn't true. It wasn't  _just in case_  if every time you were called to the principal's office you were sent home.

More of a time saver.

* * *

"Again?" Her stepmother was waiting in the office for her, one foot tucked behind her ankle, and hands clasped in her lap. "Asher-"

"I didn't do anything." Ella sat a chair away from Lady Adalene Garcia.

Sister Lucy smiled at her from behind the heavy oaken desk while Sister Katherine glowered down at her. "Actually, Ms. Garcia, Asher's right. Neither he nor Aimee did anything wrong."

"Aside from fighting on school grounds," Sister Katherine quipped.

"What did he do?" Lady Garcia sighed.

Sister Lucy looked up at Sister Katherine – a brief glance. "A few of the boys in their year jumped Asher at lunch. We're just... concerned about his safety."

"Asher-"

"I didn't provoke them." Ella shook her head. "I was just waiting for Morgan."

Sister Katherine cleared her throat. "While that may be true, you broke another boy's nose and  _Aimee_  sprained Jean's wrist."

Ella shook her head. "They joined the fight because I was losing. There was five of them and two of us."

"They being?" Sister Lucy prompted.

"Morgan."

Sister Lucy sighed and turned to Lady Garcia. "While we don't want to formally punish either of them as they acted in self-defence, fighting on school grounds is against school policy, and-"

Lady Garcia stood. "I'll bring him home. How many days?"

"A week."

"Fine." She nodded; curt, swift, and sharp. "It won't be on his permanent record?"

"No, of course n-"

"Wonderful." She nodded again and strode towards the door. "Come along, Asher." Ella sighed but followed her out. Morgan sat in the main office with their mother, both of their faces pale and angry.

At the gates, Lady Garcia glared at her. "Get out of my sight. If you're not going to be in school this week, at least make yourself useful and go buy groceries."

"Yes," Ella muttered.

"Yes,  _ma'am_."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

**There's chapter one! I'm really enjoying this so hopefully I'll continue it. Please vote and review. See you next time, Murdering Majestors.**


End file.
